Proof of Existence
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Oneshots and Drabbles. XD R:R Pairings depend on drabble.
1. Through my Eyes LxR

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Proof of Existence

(Chapter) Title: Through my Eyes

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Romance/Angst (?)

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: Leon/Riku

Authors Note: Because drabbles are my specialty! And Kingdom Hearts II rules. XD

* * *

Aerith gently pushed open the door leading to the library.

She had been walking through the hall, when she could have sworn she heard someone talking.

Peering into the library, she smiled as she saw Leon and Riku sitting by a large window, sunlight streaming in.

Riku was curled into Leon's arms; head resting on the latter's shoulder, eyes free for once of his usual blindfold.

Her smile became bittersweet as she quietly watched Leon read from a heavy looking book to Riku, who was staring out the window with sightless eyes, before backing out slowly and closing the door with an inaudible _'click'_.

* * *

Finish

* * *


	2. Griever LxR

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Proof of Existence

(Chapter) Title: Griever

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Romance

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: slight Leon/Riku (maybe pre-Leon/Riku)

Authors Note: Because drabbles are my specialty!

* * *

"So, when are you and the King are leaving?"

Riku looked up startled, although it was rather pointless and pretty much reflex, considering he couldn't see anyway through the black cloth that was tired firmly around his eyes.

"In a few minutes; was there something you needed, Leon?"

Riku heard footfalls closing the distance between them, as the gunblader walked closer.

"Reconnaissance into Organization XIII again?"

"Where else?" Riku replied while thinking Leon was being disturbingly chatty all of a sudden, and was beginning to wonder if Yuffie had hit him harder then anyone thought, while she was attempting to escape an angry Cid.

A small clinking sound brought him out of his thoughts and he would have blinked in confusion if his eyes hadn't already been closed and hidden.

"Wha…?" Riku's exclamation was cut off as he felt Leon place a faintly heavy weight over his head and settle it around his neck, letting his hands rest on Riku's shoulders.

"Leon?" Riku questioned as he reached up and felt the necklaces' pendant.

"For Luck." Came the simple answer.

* * *

Finish

* * *


	3. Price of the Stars LxR

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you really think I would be writing _FAN_fiction?

Title: Proof of Existence

(Chapter) Title: Price of the Stars

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Angst

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: (implied) Leon/Riku

Authors Note: I'll probably write the prequel at another time. XD;;;; (KH2-ish)

* * *

Leon stared up at the twinkling stars. The cool night breeze ruffling his hair and clothes but he paid it no mind.

He knew everyone was worried about him. All he seemed to do these days was research, barely eating or sleeping, to try and find any possible way to get Riku out of Kingdom Hearts. But it wasn't just him by any means, the King was searching the vast libraries of his castle and Sora was searching the worlds, all the while fighting the remaining nobodies and any lingering heartless that managed to slip past Riku.

Leon briefly wondered if the King felt guilty for allowing Riku to talk him out of going with him into Kingdom Hearts, before dismissing it. The Worlds need him out here.

Leon felt a bitter half-smile rise. What about the people who needed Riku? He himself was going crazy and he knew Sora was in pain, having lost Riku again. But at least Sora had Kairi to attempt to take the sting off.

Now he remembered why he tried to keep his distance from people.

So here he was again, night after night, watching the sky, and praying that the next star to go out wouldn't be Riku's.

* * *

Finish

* * *


	4. Thin Line

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Proof of Existence

(Chapter) Title: Thin Line

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Angst-ish maybe?

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: none

Authors Note: I have no idea what inspired me to do this……

* * *

It was a fairly peaceful morning in Hollow Bastion.

Until, that is, an angry shriek of "SQUALL LEONHEART! I HAAAAAATE YOUUUUU!" broke the calm.

Riku was muttering angrily to himself as he banged around attempting to work out all the excess energy/irritation by doing a the leftover dishes, never noticing the wide-eyed staring Cloud was doing or the slow backing away Yuffie was attempting.

Not that he cared at the moment as all he could think of was Leon and the different ways he was going to kill him with the next time he laid eyes on him. And _YES THANK-YOU_ he _WAS_ aware that he couldn't 'lay eyes' on anyone considering he couldn't _SEE_, but _come on_, it was a figure of speech.

No, why should he be _bitter_?

Riku paused, as a new thought occurred to him. Was it possible? Did _Leon,_ _I-am-the-leader-I-miss-nothing Lionheart_, not know? Riku had neither said he could, or couldn't see. It was true what people said. The other senses improve when you're blind. So Riku supposed, although somewhat grudgingly, that he didn't _move_ like someone blind.

Riku suddenly smirked. Leon was human after all.

Good to know.

* * *

Finish

* * *


	5. Picnic LxR

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Proof of Existence

(Chapter) Title: Picnic

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Drama

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: Pre-Leon/Riku, Leon/Riku

Authors Note: I was in desperate need of a Leon/Riku fic. Done with no inspiration in 5 minutes flat. XD

* * *

"No way. Too many things could go wrong. That's like letting Yuffie and Sora into the kitchen after they've consumed vast amounts of sugar!"

Somewhere in the background they vaguely heard Yuffie and Sora's indignant yell.

"You know, you're putting up an awful lot of resistance to a picnic Riku." Aerith said looking him over.

"I have a lot of things to do." Riku said turning his back on her and heading for the door.

"Leon's going to be there." Aerith said, just as he went to turn the knob, causing him to freeze.

"……I'll go."

"Awwwww, that's so cute!" Aerith squee-ed fangirl style.

Riku gained a slight pink tint. "Quite Aerith."

Aerith laughed, and Riku let a grudgingly smile escape.

As they walked down the hall something occurred to Riku.

"Aerith? How did you convince Leon to go?"

"Oh that?" She said smiling as she skipped down the hall, "I just told him you were going."

* * *

Finish

* * *


	6. Memories From Last Summer

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Proof of Existence

(Chapter) Title: Memories From Last Summer

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None. (OMFG OO That's a first)

Authors Note: My random-ish titles strike again BWAHAHAHAHA! XD Whoo I'm tired! But it's all good:D

* * *

"It's lavender"

"No way, it's a light Blue"

"You're both wrong, it's silver"

"Green!" Yuffie yelled brightly as she skipped into the room. She blinked at the blank looks she received. "What? You guys where saying colors so I thought I might as well get in on it too."

"We were just discussing what color Riku's hair is, when you walked in." Aerith explained patiently to the, semi-permanently, hyper ninja, while Cloud and Leon made a slight nod.

"Oh!" She said nodding before an even wider smile spread across her face.

"Well, in that case, my answer stands!" She said teleporting out just before a rage-filled shriek torn across the castle.

* * *

Finish

* * *


	7. Dual Stance LxR

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Proof of Existence

(Chapter) Title: Dual Stance

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Drama

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: Leon/Riku

Authors Note: This drove me nuts. I'll admit it. I like this one, but it very nearly killed me. :D Fun, no? Sorta, Kind, Maybe a sequel to 'Griever'.

* * *

As the last heartless returned to the darkness, Leon turned to Riku, only to find him with his head bowed and a hand to his face.

A soft patter made him looked down, his heart sank and alarm grew as he spotted a growing puddle of red liquid on the ground in front of Riku.

Leon quickly crossed the room to the silver haired male. Gently pulling Riku's bloodstained hand away, Leon's eyes widened.

Riku's blindfold was half torn through; a diagonal slash ran above his right eyebrow, and across the bridge of his nose, to under his left eye.

There was something very surreal about the moment Leon met Riku's uncovered eye. With the gleam of his silver hair, the inky blackness of the ruined blindfold, to the crimson of his blood, and the most, amazing, aquamarine of his only visible eye.

Leon worked the rest of Riku's blindfold off, doing his best to be careful, as Riku hissed in pain.

A glint of silver caught his eye as he pressed the black cloth to the slash, attempting to halt the bleeding.

Looking down he saw a blood spattered Griever hanging around Riku's neck.

"I'm sorry." Leon said tearing his gaze away from the ensanguined metal.

Riku looked mildly confused. "What?"

"The necklace" Leon replied, "It seems it didn't bring you any luck."

If the black cloth hadn't been in the way, Riku would have raised an eyebrow. "That depends on how you view it."

Now it was Leon's turn to look confused. "What?"

"This," Riku said, motioning towards his face with his blood covered hand, "could have been far worse."

"Besides," Riku said as he smiled softly at Leon, before reaching up and tracing Leon's scar with the non-bloodied hand. "This is the first time I've ever seen you", before laughing softly and continuing, "and it seems we now match."

* * *

Finish

* * *


	8. All Fall Down LxR

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Proof of Existence

(Chapter) Title: All Fall Down

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Tragedy

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: Leon/Riku

Authors Note: I don't know where this idea came from…rather morbid when you think of the nursery rhyme…..

* * *

There is only one conclusion to every story. We all fall down.

All the kings' horses…..

Leon's storm colored eyes widened in shock; his gunblade slipping from his grasp, falling to join _Way to the Dawn_, as his arms came up to wrap around Riku's slim figure.

Pain laced the silver haired teens face as Leon kneeled to compensate for the weight shift.

"Riku……." Leon whispered, eyes welling with crystalline anguish, as he felt warm liquid starting to flow over his hands; but not having the heart to confirm what he doesn't want it to be.

Leon flinches as Riku coughs, doing his best to breath through his own blood. "Le…on……It……s…..co…m..ing…..clo…….s…r," Riku manages eventually, his breathing more gasping then anything.

Leon can't help but notice Riku's pretty aquamarine eyes are dilating, the darkness of the pupil overtaking the color, and it's in that moment Leon knows he's losing him.

"Le….on?" Riku asks, his voice barely a whisper, but it reaches Leon anyway. And with great difficulty Riku lifts one hand to the side of Leon's face, wiping weakly at tears Leon never even knew were falling.

Leon bit back a sob as he entwined his fingers with Riku pale ones, "Yes?"

"I'l..l..m..ee.t…. y……o..u… a..t… th…e… en….d,…a..nd…"Riku smiled softly, and even as his voice gave out Leon was able to read his lips. 'I Love You.'

Leon gave up on trying to hold back his pain, placed a gentle kiss on his bloodied lips. "I love you too."

Leon wrapped his arms tighter and pulled Riku closer as he felt Riku go limp, barely registering as _Way to the Dawn _shattered.

He clenched his fists into the back of Riku's shirt, hiding his face in the side of Riku's neck, before carefully placing the teen's body down.

Leon leaned over and grabbed his gunblade as he rose, icy hatred growing as he gazed upon the shadowy figure smirking as it came closer.

Heartless, Clone, or Shadow of himself; Heads you live, _tails it dies_.

* * *

Finish

* * *


	9. Insanity Prelude

Disclaimer: I still own very little. Now excuse me while I go pout.

Title: Proof of Existence

(Chapter) Title: Insanity Prelude

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Angst

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: This one hated me. Introspective-ness……(ish ) How I loath thee. Pre-Kingdom Hearts II

* * *

_Is it I who upholds the key?"_ Riku whispered softly, desperation tingeing his words.

"_If there is someone on the same road as I am, could you tell me where I started?" _he asked in a hoarse whisper, "_Why was I born on a crossroad? And why was I born on a one-way street?"_

"_I am me, within me. I am not him, but he."_ Riku laughed a short, disappointed laugh. "_Yet I am him, after all…"_

A sigh escaped from him as he closed his orange eyes. _"Ultimately." _

* * *

Finish

* * *


	10. Iridescent Hope TxR SxR

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Proof of Existence

(Chapter) Title: Iridescent Hope

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Romance/Humor(?)

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: Tidus/Riku, slight (maybe one-sided (?)) Sora/Riku

Authors Note: First 'new' pairing of this drabble area …, series…., thing. XD; A rabid plotbunny attacked and forced me to write this. (It threatened to eat my Leon/Riku muse tears)

* * *

Tidus stood waist deep in the clear blue waters around 'Play Island', staring at the vibrant colors that the setting sun washed across the sky.

So caught up, he never felt the presence of another person standing a knights play(1) behind him.

"Tidus."

"WAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tidus screeched as he jumped, startled; before spinning and pointing and accusing finger at a amused Riku.

"_Damn it _Riku! **WEAR. A. BELL**! You nearly scared me out of a years growth!"

Riku smirked and he made a show of looking Tidus up and down. "Can't have _that_ now can we?"

Tidus growled, before tackling the silver haired teen, sending water splashing up around them.

Of course, Tidus' upper hand didn't last overly long, and soon a splash war was in full swing.

Only relenting when Tidus managed to pin Riku again, half on the wet sand as the tide slowly went out.

"You don't have that much height on me." Tidus said, holding Riku's hands above his head.

Tidus expected a comment on that, and was rather confused when he only received a faint blush.

"What?" Tidus asked, tilting his head slightly in his confusion.

"……" Riku stared at him, before replying, "….You really don't noticed the position we're in?"

Tidus blinked a few times looking down before turning red. "I see."

"…..Are you going to get off?" Riku asked after Tidus made no attempt to move, his arms still above his head.

Tidus made a show of thinking it over before stating with a smirk, "No."

Riku raised an eyebrow at that. "No?"

Tidus shook his head cheerfully, "Nope."

Riku blinked twice, before he had to laugh as the humor of the situation sunk in.

Tidus stared at him a moment, before breaking into laughter himself.

The waves broke on the sand, and neither noticed a certain brown spiky haired individual, who eye was twitching madly, as they laughed themselves silly in each other's arms.

After a time that seemed like forever, they started to calm themselves, Tidus rested his forehead on Riku's, trying to regain his breath. A blush decorating his face as Riku's soft breath caressed him.

He opened his eyes to find aquamarine ones staring back at him, captured by their depths he slowly started to close the distance between their mouths.

When suddenly a low growl made him raise his head…………

…………And Mr. Blitz Ball meets Mr. Face.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N- This was the drabble that turned into the one-shot, that REFUSED to end. It was a beating my head into the keyboard story. XDD 


	11. Only Ashes

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Proof of Existence

(Chapter) Title: Only Ashes

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: General

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: Sorry about the lack of updates. My computer crashed and now I'm stuck with this pathetic, bottom – of – the –computer – food chain THING that they pawned off as being a computer. Seriously. It sucks.

Takes place when you're in the _'Corridor of Darkness'_ and Axel is helping you fight the army of Dusk's.

**LOST: Leon/Riku muse. If found, please return to **_**Summing up the Stars**_

**Thank You.**

As the legion of Nobodies surrounded them, Sora shifted his keyblade into a ready position. A cold sweat started to bead on his forehead, as butterflies started dancing in his stomach in anticipation.

Axel chuckled, catching Sora's attention.

The spiky haired keyblade wielder glanced at his fiery companion questioningly.

Axel gave him a cocky smirk. "Don't think of it as being out numbered. Think of it as having a wide target selection."

Sora felt his lips twitch into a smile as he heard that, and couldn't help but wonder where the stab of familiarity came from.

Finish 


End file.
